


The Fall

by Twist_Kiss



Category: KEVEDD Kevedd KevEdd
Genre: Gay, KevEdd - Freeform, Lemon, Love, Love Story, M/M, Out of the closet, Sex, Smutt, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twist_Kiss/pseuds/Twist_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A KevEdd love story.<br/>Note I do not own or claim to own anything Ed Edd n Eddy nor any of its characters this is all fiction any similarities in name or story are fictional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. This is unedited, I know it's not perfect, but I hope you like it. I write this in free flow to help with my ADHD. AND I know it's messy and my dyslexia doesn't help sorry.

(POV- Edd) Leaves danced across the sidewalk in the chilling fall air under a grey sky, Junior year started three months ago and time was flying and moving in slow motion all at the same time. As he walked towards Peach Creek High following the leaves he pulled his hat tight over his head trying to keep the chill at bay. The familiar growling of a motor cycle moving ever closer until it whizzed past in the same direction he was walking. Riding it was Kevin Barr the redheaded Football and Baseball captain, most popular guy in school, ex boyfriend of Nazz and X-bully. And total hotty, Edd shook his head brushing the thought away and kept walking. "Hey Double-Dee! Wait up!" Shouted a familiar female voice. It was Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, I had always liked her last name it sounded so very much like some famous scientist. "Greetings Nazz, and how are you this chilled Autumn morning?" "I'm great dude, just wish the sun was out." She giggled. "Indeed." Nazz and I has grown close in the beginning of sophomore year;after an incident in science class caused the fire sprinklers to go off and ruin her hair, she was all out of sorts and being the kind and helpful person I am, I offered her my jacked, which had a large hood to hide her wet tangled blonde locks. Ever since then we had become close it was a secret until after Nazz and Kevin had broken up. Although I still didn't know quite why they has split, but I dared not pry no use upsetting Nazz. "So dude, what's up?, what's the dish, any cute boys catch your eye yet?" "Nazz!" "Oh come on Double-Dee I'm your gal pal you can tell me!" Though the whole school knew I was gay, after coming out the summer before sophomore year, I was was uneasy talking about it in public. He glanced around as if he was waiting for the jocks to jump him. "Dude chill" she slapped his back making him stumble. He straightened back up and looked at her "No one has caught my fancy as if yet Nazz." "aww well you will find someone I know it." "Indeed in due time I suppose." He sighed. In his mind though he did fancy someone, a strapping redhead with a motor cycle. " Hey dude you ok, you are kinda red?" Snapped out of his thoughts he stammered "J-just the cold, blood travels to the areas that are cold to prevent frost bite you see." "Oh, ok kool." In reality though he always blushed when he thought of Kevin. Nazz hooked arms with me and leaned into my shoulder. "Cheer up dude you will find the right guy, now come on we don't want to ruin that perfect attendance record of yours." We walked up the steps of Peach Creek High said our farewells and went our separate ways. I unlocked my locker at post haste, everything was neatly tucked away just as I had left it the day before. The five minute bell rang as I closed my locker and headed to first period. I greeted Ms. Sanders, and took my seat, oh how I loved physics. As I sat my textbook on my desk the bell rang and in strolled Kevin late as usual. Ms. Sanders gave him the stink eye, I couldn't help but smirk and giggle at the look she gave him. I followed him as he took his seat one row over from me; he slowly pulled off his lime green sweatshirt his V lines which seemed to be carved into his lower torso and his chiseled abs peaked out from under his taught orange compression t-shirt. It clung to his chest and his biceps looked as if they would rip his sleeves if he flexed even the slightest. "Hey Double-Dork what ya gawking at?!" Instantly snapping out of my trance I managed to say "Oh! n-nothing Kevin my apologies." Clearing my throat I buried my head in my book. Not daring to look remotely in his direction.

(POV-Kevin) Jeez Ms. Sanders needs to chill the fuck out, I have to make sure my babe is taken care of; (babe being his motor cycle) I gotta make sure she's in the shade and has her cover on. Sighing as he slumped into his desk, pulling his sweat shirt off in the overly dry heated classroom. Glancing over he noticed he was being ogled. The hell is he staring at? "Hey Double-Dork what ya gawking at?!" "Oh! n-nothing Kevin my apologies." Jeez he is skittish, it's kinda cute when he gets nervous though. Realizing his thoughts Kevin try's to zone out. Eyes wandering the room fell upon Nazz. I finally grew the balls to ask her out in eighth grade; we dated for 2 years before I broke it off early in our sophomore year. But she was the best, not as a real girlfriend but as a best friend and a cover. Two weeks into dating her, he realized he wasn't attracted to her, he had pawned over her for years and then it all came to light. Walking home from school one day with Nazz he saw The Ed's across the street acting like blockheads as usual, but something was different it was Double-Dee. He was taller, graceful, handsome even. His gap toothed smile was so adorable and endearing. They had all started to grow and change. It was then that Kevin knew something inside him had changed, well maybe changed isn't the word, it's more like his true nature had finally surfaced. A few days later he confessed it all to Nazz and her reaction was not what he had expected. She took it in stride and gave full understanding and expectance to which brought him major relief. She offered to be his cover his pretend girlfriend so he could come out of the closet when he was ready. And that is how they became true best friends.

(POV) Okay class today we will be starting a project on the different types of energies, I will be assigning partners according to your current grade in my class to help all of you improve. The class groaned in dismay. Ok then, Rolf and Sarah;Nazz and Jonny.........Kevin had started to space out until Ms.Sanders calls his name and it was followed by to his surprise Eddward. Kevin's emerald eyes met with the cyan eyes of Edd "oh dear" was all Edd could muster as a small smile came upon Kevin's face. TBC.... ___________________________ Comments and feed back is much appreciated thank you for reading :))


	2. Gravitational Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

(POV-Edd) Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!!! Kevin is smiling, whatever could that mean?!?! I was wide eyed, and my knees were starting to quiver. Gulping in fear and in fancy. All of a sudden though Kevin's smile disappeared and he glanced in the other direction sheepishly. This puzzled Edd for he could not comprehend the hidden feelings Kevin had.

(POV-Kevin) Oh shit, I'm smiling why am I smiling??!! Abort, abort, abort! What the hell Kevin he can't know you like him, not ..... not yet. But maybe this is my chance. We are project partners maybe now I can get to know him.... Maybe see if I have a chance.

(POV) I will now assign a different energy type to each pair. She doled out one to each pair and then to Kevin and Edd she gave.... gravitational energy. They both looked at her and them at each other once again.

(POV-Kevin) Could this get anymore insane, I mean I like him but this is just crazy! I swear maybe I was right thinking Ms. Sanders was a damn witch. But maybe this is my shot to find out if this could work and maybe if I can get him to like me. Kevin let out a huge sigh as he laid his head back against his chair, looking at the ceiling. He was drawn from his own mind by a noise, Double-D had quietly cleared his throat. I turned in the noises' direction head still tilted at an uncomfortable looking angel. His eyes met again with the cyan eyes of Edd, he seemed to be starting to say something but was mumbling. This irritated Kevin, he furrowed his brow and said, "WHAT?".

(POV-Edd) Startled at Kevin's reaction only made him more nervous. He huffed out, putting on his brave face. "Kevin how would you like to complete this project? Because Kevin I will work with you on this but I will NOT do it all for you." Oh I hope he doesn't get to angry at me, he thought to himself. He waited to see how Kevin would react and he braced himself for the worst. But to his surprise Kevin's eyes weren't filled with anger, they reflected guilt and sadness. I then herd words I never thought I would hear. " Ok Double-dork, you're the boss, I just want to pass this class." Edd's jaw almost hit the floor and his eyes got as big as dinner plates. I never thought in my life I would hear Kevin not only comply but submit to what I had demanded.

(POV-Kevin) Damn I feel kinda bad for snapping at him, and he didn't really know how to answer, Edd was so cute when he got demanding and bossy. It made Kevin smile inside, but he realized it also hurt, not because Edd was being mean, but because he knew Edd felt he had to be demanding considering how Kevin had treated him in the past. Guilt and sorrow panged in his heart. Damn I hate how awful I had been to the dweeb. So then and there he decided to start to try and make amends for all the shit he put Edd through, starting by letting Edd be the boss of the project and doing whatever he asked or told him to do.

(POV-Edd) I can't believe those words came out of his mouth, he is actually listing to me! Oh this had better not be a prank, thinking to himself. "Alright then, well I think a demonstration diorama with a short power point would be best, I can walk to get the needed supplies that I don't already have from the store after school today." He waited to see what Kevin would do and say. " Ok Double-dork, you come up with the plan and I'll assemble it with your instructions, and I'll give you a ride to town to get supplies and I'll pitch in to pay, that's what partners do right?" "Right Kevin, he said slightly hesitant, shall we be riding on your motorcycle?" "Well yeah Dorkie that is my only ride, don't worry I have an extra helmet." He chuckled. Well maybe working with Kevin won't be so bad, maybe he really has changed, well I'll give this a shot, but I still don't know about riding that death trap. "Ok Kevin it's settled then, so I will meet you outside of the gym, as I presume you have football practice today, so I shall wait for you, then after we get the supplies, shall we work at your home or mine?"

(POV-Kevin) Holy shit he's actually going to ride with me, I didn't think he could handle that. Focus Kevin he asked you a question. "Would it be cool if we worked at my place this afternoon, I have to get groceries while we are out since my mom is working a double tonight at the hospital ; plus I'll be skipping the showers after practice, I prefer not to ride after dark, ya know it's harder to see and be seen and all." Rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up in his desk, turning to face Edd more directly. "That work for you dork?" "Indeed Kevin, he said with a little more pep."

(POV) Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. Edd began go gather his things, he turned to Kevin. "I will see you at 4:00 pm at the gym entrance."A small smile on his face. "Alright Sockhead, see you then." ...... 3 classes, a lunch, and 2 more classes later.... Kevin sat in Mr. Roper's literature class, eyes glued to the clock, just 3 minutes till he headed to football practice and then only an hour till he met up with the Dork. Face cupped in his hand the seconds ticked by like hours, his mind drifting as Mr. Roper discussed poetry. Kevin couldn't help but think about how cute the dork was when he got all demanding, and the butterflies in his stomach as he anticipated there afternoon ron de vu. The final bell rang and he bolted to the gym to get ready then off to bash some heads at practice. Edd walked to the library and sat reading a small poetry book by Robert Frost. He loved it, what a great writer he was. Time passed quickly as the words fluttered in his head. He glanced up at the clock and it was 4:05!!!! Edd gasped oh dear I'm late he yelped slamming his book shut and jumping to his feet. Only to be shooshed by the librarian...."Sorry!" He whispered as he rushed out the door speed walking to the gym. He arrived to see Kevin leaning up against the brick wall of the gym.

(POV-Kevin) "Hey Kevin! Where are you heading in such a rush?!" Yelled the mint green haired rascal with a sassy tone. It was Nat, he had become one of Kevin's best friends after Nazz introduced them when he moved to town and befriend her. "He's gay! Nazz whispered to Kevin, I though you could use a friend who understands your situation, and can maybe have your back." And that is what Nat became, but he's is also one of the craziest flamers he had ever met, but he was always good for a laugh, and he didn't take shit from anyone. And he always had Kevin's back, and was co-captain of the football team. "I gotta jet man, gotta make a grocery run for Ma, she's gotta work a double tonight, I want to get there and back before it gets dark ya know." "Alright catcha tomorrow bro!" "Later Nat." I walked past the lockers, and showers, backpack and gym bag in hand. Looking down at my watch, 3:59 pm glowed back. Cool I'll be there right on time, I know how Double-Dork is a stickler for being on time. Opening the gym doors leading to the back next to the parking lot, I glanced around but no Edd. I wonder where the dork is. I dropped my gym bag by my feet and leaned up against the brick wall. Checking again it was 4:06 pm. Hearing a scuffing sound and panting gasps rapidly growing closer, looking up at an out of breath Edd sputtering apologies with his hands on his knees. Huffing and gasping, a whistling sound ringing out with every breath, as air traveled between the gap in his teeth. He couldn't help but think how adorable it was. He smiled and asked "Are you alright Edd?"

(POV-Edd) Why is he smiling, I'm late?! "I'm so terribly sorry Kevin, I lost track of time, oh I hope you aren't upset." He shook his head and waved the thought away. "It's fine, happens to the best of us." I couldn't help but notice how handsome Kevin looked in the afternoon light, his red baseball cap hiding his messy helmet hair still damp with sweat. His compression shirt seemed to be hugging him even tighter and his taught muscles were flexed as he leaned down closer to my face. A drop of sweat dripping off one of the three signature strands of hair that stick out of the closure of the back of his cap. The strand bounced as the drop fell, I can smell the musk from his practice. Usually this would make me gag, but maybe because I am more used to Ed and his..... pungent body odor, but Kevin smelt salty sweet not rancid as Ed did. But finally I had my breath, "so are you ready to head out?" A smile on my face, realizing he called me Edd, not dork, Double-dork, or dweeb, he called me Edd.

(POV-Kevin) "Come on." I reached my hand out to him, he gladly took it, and we walked side by side to my bike. I pulled the cover back and folded it and put it in the under seat compartment trading it for my jacket and extra helmet which a handed to Edd. He put it on and sinched it tight, I smirked what a safety nut. I put my helmet on and, swung my leg over the old girl, and put the kick stand back. I pulled on my leather jacket and settled my gym bag on my lap, and put my backpack on backwards. Then cranked her up. She had been my dads project and I always helped, until he left, mom and dad got a divorce 6 months later, he lives in Canada now. I found out later they had been fighting and the love just wasn't there anymore, so my mom says, I still get letters, and cards every year but I don't see him, it's just not the same I lost so much respect for him, I still love him I guess, I'm just disappointed, he left me three things, my cap, the bike, and a letter. He apologized in the letter, and there was an explanation in the letter but it was jumbled, he never was good with words. He looked at Edd who was standing by awkwardly an unsure look on his face. He looked at me and asked "Kevin are you sure this is safe?" "Super safe dork", nodding at him confidently. He crawled on behind me a bit awkwardly, I let the brake off and pressed the gas gingerly, she still lunged like a tiger though. I felt small but strong arms clamp around my waste, and a loud "OH MY!". I couldn't help but chuckle and grin inside my helmet. Damn he really is cute.

(POV) They headed to town a 15 minute ride, Edd was clamped to Kevin in a death grip. He couldn't help but smile, he was really enjoying having the dork so close to him. Edd was still a bit frightened of being on the death trap, but being so close to Kevin made it bearable, he buried his face into Kevin's leather jacket. The musky smell of the leather mixed with Kevin and the faint scent of his signature cologne. Edd loved it. They slowed to a stop waiting on the green light. "You doing ok Double-D?" Kevin yelled over the roar of the engine. "Yes Kevin, I'm doing alright thank you." Kevin nodded and the ride continued. Edd had really started to enjoy the ride, this definitely wasn't so bad, he could even maybe get used to this. They pulled into the local multi-mart they dismounted Kevin's bike and hung the helmets on the handle bars. And the walked towards the front doors. TBC... ___________________________ Comments and feed back are much appreciated! :))


	3. Bike Rides & Buggies

(POV)

Kevin and Edd walk side by side towards the Multi-Mart, Edd veered off suddenly, Kevin's eyes followed. Edd retrieved a shopping cart and proceeded to ride it to the store doors. "Race ya!" He smiled back at Kevin as he sped past him. Kevin was surprised and joyed by Edds jolt of giddy playfulness and he jogged after him. "Hey wait up Dork!" He called laughing all the while.

(POV-Kevin) Inside the store now they walked over to get a second cart."Hey Edd since I have to get groceries for my mom, and you know what stuff we need for the project you just want to shop split up and cover more ground and then meet up front?" "Certainly Kevin, that's sounds most efficient, I shall me you up front in ten minutes." I nod and grab my cart, heading for the food isles. Pizza, oranges, soup, mixed salad, milk, .... I wonder what Edd likes to eat, maybe I should cook since he's coming to my place. What to cook....well he is a health nut so.....pizza?...no....burgers?...nah... Oh! Grilled Chicken Alfrado! Ma taught me that one, she always said I was pretty good with sauces. Grinning to myself, I go to the deli and order four fresh chicken breasts and then run to get the sauce ingredients. Ok gotta have cream, butter, Italian spices, and Parmesan, oh and garlic bread sticks. And moms secret ingredient..... celery seed. (note to reader I actually use celery seed in my Alfrado sauces, and I swear it makes it 10x more tasty!) After getting all the stuff I head towards the self checkout but the Bike Accessories sign catches my eye.

(POV-Edd) I watched Kevin as he walked towards the produce isle and the decided to make my way to the crafts section. I walked along with my cart who's squeaky wheel was bugging me. I found the foam board and got a 20x20 and then found the metal L rods. I had to search three more isles to find the foam balls I made sure to get eleven, one cone, and some hot glue sticks. After double checking my list was complete I made my way to the front to find Kevin. But upon my arrival I found no Kevin. So I made a circle around the store and of corse found him in what had to be his favorite part of the store. He was standing under the Motorcycle Accessories sign a concentrated look upon his face. As I looked to where his eyes were focused I couldn't help but sigh and laugh. He looked up at me with a sheepish grin when he herd me laughing. "Oh hi Double-Dee umm I'm buying something I swear" he grinned again.

(POV-KEVIN) He must think I'm a total wrench head with a bunch of bolts loose. Edd was looking at me now with a curious look, probably wondering why I was over here and what I wanted to buy. "Sorry I got side tracked but look here Double-Dee I found this awesome saddle bag for my bike, and it's only twenty five bucks! We can use to to help carry all the stuff we got, and I won't have to carry my gym bag in my lap anymore." Edd smiled but he also looked puzzled. "Kevin aren't saddle bags for horses?" Oh my god I couldn't help but laugh, I thought he was supposed to know everything. "Well yeah but that was before we had bikes and motorcycles, now they serve the same purpose but just not strictly on horses, it was just easier to keep the name than come up with a new one I guess." I was still laughing, man he's cute. "That is very interesting Kevin I will have to do some research I do like to learn new things, it keeps the mind sharp, so shall we go check out?" "Oh yeah sure!" I grab the saddle bag and toss in in the cart and follow Edd to the front. I payed for my groceries and then I followed Edd to the self checkout after ringing it all up we split the cost and then headed out the door.

(POV-Edd) As we walked Kevin pulled out his prize, he looked very happy with himself and seemed to be gaining speed as he got closer to his motorcycle. "Man I can't wait to put this on!" We sat the shopping bags down and he started trying to attach the saddle bag to his bike, he was struggling though. I picked up the instruction manual and started flipping through it, it only took me a moment to figure out the problem. "Ah, Kevin?, I believe you need to hook that strap to the under side of the bag and that cinch needs to go under the back of the seat." He looked at me for a moment and then did as I had instructed. He pulled the cinch tight and looked at me with a smile."Thanks" I nodded. We loaded the groceries into the saddle bags and got everything secured before be got back on the bike. As I sat behind Kevin he passed back my helmet and fastened his. I gulped as he turned it on. I was still quite hesitant of riding this two wheeled monstrosity but Kevin gave me a reassuring look which made me feel slightly better. I latched on to him as we pulled off. Here we go again.

(POV-Kevin) I felt small strong arms clamp around my waist again and it made me smile. A guy could get used to this ya know. I took a longer route back to the cul-de-sac riding the back roads as the sun was setting. It was really beautiful all the leaves changing color and wind carrying them trough the air, sun rays gleaming through the red, orange, and yellow trees. I glanced back to see Edd eyes wide with wonder a gap toothed smile growing across his face as the sun glowed behind him. I swear at the moment I think my heart skipped a beat and then started racing faster than it ever had. Our gazes met for a moment, a split second but I knew. I knew in my gut and in my heart and finally in my head that..... I.... I was love struck. Everything started to settle in my own body my emotions, the gut feelings, and spinning thoughts I had finally realized and accepted that I liked Edd, that I really really like liked him. We turned into the cul-de-sac and passed the houses. Rolf's, Wilfred on the roof, Johnny's probably got his head stuck in the tree in his back yard again, and then Edds ...... No lights on and an empty driveway. It seems like it's been that way as far back as Kevin can remember. I don't even really know what his parents look like, I know his mom is skinny with dark hair and his dad was a buff blonde, but he had never seen more than glimpses of them. Ma said they travel a lot for work his mom did translating for rich foreigners and his dad was some big business executive. You could tell they had money though, the house had been remodeled and twice a month a lawn and garden care service came out, the front yard also had fancy statues and a small fish pond. It was one of the nicest houses in the cut-de-sac honestly. I turned into the driveway directly opposite of Edds. Home sweet home I smiled in my helmet. I pulled into the garage and put the kick stand down. I cut the engine and pulled my helmet off pulling my cap out of my jacket I adjusted it and stepped off. Edd handed me his helmet and I put it away with mine. I turned and looked at him, he was a little wobbly from the ride and then the most evil thought crossed my mind. I gave him a gross look and said "Oh shit Edd there a bug stuck between your teeth!!!" His eyes went as big as dinner plates and he let out a gasp like he hadn't had a breath in three hours, followed by "Oh dear heavens I need disinfectant, and mouthwash, oh where is the germ-x!!!!" That was it I was on the ground I was crying and my sides hurt! He looked at me as I was getting to my feet he was still hyperventilating I was bent over one hand on my knee the other on his shoulder. When I finally caught my breath I looked up at him and said "Gotcha." His jaw nearly hit the floor, I started laughing again even harder! "Kevin in no way was that funny I could have had a heart attack or God knows what!" Im sorry Dorkie but your face was priceless! Oh that was great!" "Ha ha haha" he gave me a hard look, "Alright alright I'm sorry it won't happen again I swear." After collecting myself we then got the groceries and supplies and walked to the back door, it took me a moment to find the right key I still had tears in my eyes but finally we were inside. He followed me to the kitchen where I laid the food down on the counter. "You can put the project supplies on the dining table." I nodded in its direction. He walked back over sa little nervous looking. "Is there anything I can help with Kevin?" "Uh yeah can you grab a sauce pan and a big pot from in that cabinet under the window, oh and a cutting board too if you see it." He sat them by the stove and waited for more instructions. "Since you are helping me with this project stuff and worked around my schedule I thought I'd cook dinner, I hope you like grilled chicken alfrado, it's my specialty, well besides steak." I laugh. "That sounds wonderful Kevin thank you, but it's no trouble I can eat at home." I looked at him hard, I sighed "Come on Edd consider it a thank you for helping me, and plus you need to eat something to put some meat on those bones, and also that's what friends do right?" Edd looked shocked "Friends?" He repeated. I knew this was coming but I was still nervous, but I need to try and makeup for my shit behavior in the past. I want a chance to be his friend hell I want to be more than his friend.I pulled my cap off and rubbed it in my hands a moment before looking up. "Yeah well, I sigh... Edd I'm sorry, I was a dick to you when we were kids and I know I can't change what I did then but I want to try and make up for it now. I can't give you a reason or an excuse for what I did to you and the Eds because there isn't one I was an asshole plain and simple. Despite all I did you still agreed to help me and you are doing more than just helping me with my grade you are saving my ass from getting kicked off the football and baseball team. So yeah I want to be friends, you don't have to say yes now I know I have to earn your friendship, so let me start by saying thank you and cooking you dinner okay." I waited, fearing a scolding or complete rejection, but nothing like that came, just a sigh.... a sigh, a smile, and a nod.

(POV-Edd) He was a jerk a big fat jerk, but he really has changed, he has matured and grown as a person. What can I do he is asking for a second chance and friendship how can I deny that. Plus he looks so damn cute right now. I can see he means what he says I can see the guilt in his eyes. So with a sigh I smile and nod. His face instantly brightens and light jumps in is emerald eyes. I take a breath and stick out my hand, Kevin looks confused for a moment then gladly shakes it. I nod in confirmation "Friends." After our handshake I think it might be time to get down to business. "Ok Kevin how would you like to start?" He ponders for a moment before answering. "Well I need a shower so, why don't you go get whatever else we need for the project from your house and I should be done by then, we can work for an hour and a half or so then I'll start dinner. Sound good?" "That's quite acceptable Kevin." "Cool, well when you come back just head up stairs my room is the dark blue door on the left." I nodded. Kevin finished putting the groceries away and got everything set up to prep dinner. I walked out his front door and hurried to get my supplies. I crossed the street and checked the mail as I walked up my driveway, unlocked the door and exchanged my shoes for bunny slippers,taking a mental note of what I needed to get, laying the mail on the hall table I headed up stairs. I walked into my room and greeted Jim the cactus and proceeded to my closet. Pulling out the crafts and projects bin I gathered my glue gun, paints, brushes, mini battery powered rotation disk, and markers along with a note pad. Tucking everything into my satchel I went to the kitchen and turned the dish washer on so it could be unloaded later, I walked back to the mail and shuffled through it, bills, junk, junk, coupons, and oh a post card from mother! It was a picture of Mount Fuji, on the back it read " Dear Edward, I hope school is going well, I miss you, don't forget to send grandma a birthday card. Lots of love! -Mom. I smiled I'm glad mother is doing well, stacking the mail after trashing the junk, I returned to the door and changed shoes and proceeded back to Kevin's house. I shut the door behind me and grabbed the other supplies off the table and headed up stairs. I walked towards Kevin's room supplies in hand.

(POV-Kevin) I grabbed a towel from the hall closet and then when and got a green tank and some black gym shorts and my Batman boxers. Man it felt good to have a hot shower, I can't stand feeling all grimy after practice. I stood there thinking of that beautiful moment only a bit ago of Edds face, man I wish I had a picture of that, it was ok though because it was seared into my brain. I couldn't help but smile, man I have to do this right, if I want him to like me and so I can tell him I like him too... My thoughts trailed off just swimming with thoughts of Edd.I swear I could stay in the shower forever it was so relaxing to have hot water running down my back, but I knew I had to get out, got projects to do and dinner to cook and a dork to feed and befriend. I had a plan to put in action to win the dork over, to make him mine. I step out of the shower and wipe the fogged mirror with my hand toweling my hair with the other. I grab my razor and touch up my chin strip. Mom says she likes it better than the soul patch. (for those that don't know a chin strip goes from the bottom lip to the chin and a soul patch goes from the bottom lip to half way to the chin) Much better I rub my chin in satisfaction. I throw on my boxers and shorts and grab my tank "I'm Batman" I say to myself out loud as I open my bedroom door, my tank halfway over my head, as I pull it over my face I spot Edd across the room at my desk, he is looking at me. Is he blushing?I ask myself. I kick the door closed with my foot as I walk towards him pulling my tank over my chest. "Hey Edd you get everything we need?" He doesn't answer only stares at me, his face getting a little redder. I can see is eyes moving up and down my figure, is he checking me out? I brush the thought away even though it excites me. "Edd? Earth to dork? You ok?" He shakes his head out of his trance "Oh yes Kevin im so sorry I was deep in thought, ah may I use your restroom?" Is he okay? Never mind. "Yeah right across the hallway." I point my thumb over my shoulder. "Thank you." he hurries past me and is gone in a flash. What was that about, I rub my towel over my head again, man he's adorable when he's like that. TBC.... ___________________________ Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm having fun writing it, please let me know your thoughts and feed back! So next chapter it's going to get a little flirtatious but smutt will be chapter 5 my lovelies be patient with me xoxo! Also a note to my readers I made a slight tweak to chapters 1 & 2 so reread if you wish if you don't though you won't miss much. Also I plan on introducing Ed and Eddy in chapter 5 so yay! Hope everyone will like how they have both grown! Chapter 4 will be up soon! Thanks for reading xoxo ~Twist-Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoy! You can also find me on Wattpad under my user name Twist-Kiss


End file.
